vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie
Who is Lusa? A mysterious Fox Girl, rather intelligent and a very calm person, he is an older member of the community and has been around for a very long time. Known to be a quite a serious & rational person, being very caring, honest, realistic, and sometimes blunt. He is considered to be very good friends with KuriGames, ReesesSkater, MitchieD, and many others. Loves to write, and does a lot of it in his spare time if he isn't spending that time on VRChat or Streaming. He's considered a very selfless person as he likes to spend his time helping people, as according to him, seeing other people around him happy, makes him happy. History / Biography Lusa is a smaller Content Creator, and one of the very few older VRChat players that is still active in the game to this day. Lusa, started playing on the 26th of October under an unknown name, but later made a new account named Lusa, which we all know him by to this day. Lusa's In-Game Avatar is an altered version of the Silver Fox from Kemono Friends. They are good friends with a couple of content creators that have now grown quite big, and has met almost all of them on several occasions. Lusa has also met and spoken to Joey Bagels on several occasions, the first time being late January of 2018. Joey mentions he "Loves" Lusa every time they are mentioned in his presence. Though not being super close, they consider each other good friends. Lusa is not known for anything big in particular, but most notably through his sheer selflessness toward the community, through helping manage & create community efforts created by other members of the community, most notable being the VR Sanctuary, the VRYou Podcast, and Lusa's Mansion however this list includes many other projects that he has assisted, and includes helping people left and right without asking for any recognition, whether it be for a project or emotional support & life advice. Trivia * Lusa's Community known as "The Mansion"; is more than just his community, as it's a multi-purpose Discord. Lusa likes organization, and thus chose to combine everything he does into 1 Discord server instead of multiple. * Lusa was previously known as Abysma before joining the VRChat Community and still uses this name in a couple of games he plays. Not to be confused by Zentreya's Character "Abysma", ''as they are completely unrelated. * Lusa left the VRYou Podcast in June 2018 as a Podcaster, but is still a recognized Founder of it as he and RayZay were the original people who created the Podcast back in January. * Lusa isn't very vocal about his accomplishments, but that's because he doesn't aim to gain fame from them, he much prefers recognition, and just wants to make people happy with what he does. * Lusa seems to have taken a curious interest in MitchieD in particular, although no one seems to know exactly why, as he hasn't stated this himself, but they've grown to be very close friends of each other. * Lusa has had many intimate moments with KuriGames in VRChat on his stream, and off-stream, although this was all out of good friendship between the two as they are very close friends. * Lusa is actually a fairly skilled Third Person Shooter player, despite not playing them often anymore. He states this is due to his long past with the game; Arma 2: Operation Arrowhead, which was an Army Simulation 3rd Person Shooter game that he has put at least 1500 hours into according to him. * Lusa is currently working on a '''VRChat Edition Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards Collection' which can be found on his Twitter * Lusa's favorite colors are Silver, Red, and Grey, although his favorite colors tend to change every so often. * Lusa's biggest fear is to be forgotten and abandoned by those he cares about. * Although Lusa doesn't mind any satire & joking RP, he dislikes serious RP. * Lusa loves anything with Teriyaki sauce, Taiyaki, And Ice Cream.Category:People Category:Characters